


Closing Shifts

by rowand99



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian, a little percabeth at the end, another one, but i am absolutely ok living in this lonely town, dunno, im in lesbians with you, like just the barest hint, might do a lil series with them in college, reyna is a cute doting girlfriend, tbh i feel like... i exist in a world of them that is just me, waitress! piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowand99/pseuds/rowand99
Summary: Piper is on the closing shift at the restaurant she works at and Reyna makes sure she doesn't have to walk home alone.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 38





	Closing Shifts

Finally Piper thought as she made her way to the back of the restaurant so she could sign off and go back to her dorm. She gathered her things from her locker, saying her goodbyes as she went dreading the long walk across the city at night back to her dorm. Thank god for the post work rush of energy that came from simply not having to work anymore Piper mused to herself pushing the backdoor open and breathing in the cool night air. 

Slowly she turned ready to walk home, but someone was standing at the end of the alley blocked her only way out. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she desperately thought of what to do, the back door had already shut, this late at night they kept it locked from the outside as a drunk college student had stumbled into the kitchen through that door on more than one occasion. She glanced around the distressingly clean alley for a weapon, but found none so she turned back to the figure slowly approaching her. 

“I don’t have any money with me,” Piper called out hoping to deter them. 

“You’re lying, I know you always keep a twenty clipped into your hair.” The no longer mystery person answered. Pushing off her hoodie Reyna smiled at Piper, “I taught you to do that.”

“Oh my gods, what on earth do you think you’re doing.” Piper shrieked, “I almost launched myself at you I thought I would have to fight my way out.” 

“Ok first, hot please feel free to launch yourself at me.” Reyna’s eyes flashing mischievously, then reaching for Piper’s waist and pulling her closer, “Second, I didn’t even think of how that might look to you. I really am so sorry.” 

Reyna’s pout was perfect and adorable and entirely worked against Piper who relaxed in her arms and kissed her girlfriend, “I know babe, just no more creepy alleyway encounters.” She unwound herself from Reyna before taking her hand and beginning the walk back to the res halls together. “What are you doing stalking me out here anyways?” 

“I thought that Frank was walking home with you all these nights you were closing, but I was talking to him yesterday and apparently he stays late to help put the heavier boxes out of the way so they can clean.” Reyna gave an accusatory look to Piper who had the good sense to look embarrassed remembering lying to Reyna so she wouldn’t worry about her. “So I came out here to walk you back to your dorm. I will be here to nobly defend you in case someone attacks you on your way home or to stall long enough for you to get away, semantics.”

Piper pulled up short and really looked at Reyna, she had little bags under her eyes, probably from staying up to come on this very walk, her eyes were sharper, darting around looking at the shadows for any possible attacks, and her body was tense, ready to jump. 

“What are you thinking?” Reyna asked slowly, caught off guard by the sudden silence. 

“I’m thinking I want to launch myself at you.” Piper answered quietly. They made their way to Reyna’s dorm fast, thank the gods her roommate practically lived at her boyfriend’s apartment.


End file.
